callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dragunov
Could I get confirmation on the Damage Multiplier(MP)(Limb)? Is it 1 or 1.1? Ryukira 05:20, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : It's 1. Darkman 4 06:22, 30 July 2008 (UTC) SVD trivia why was the trivia about the reload animation and the actual reload removed? "when one uses the svd, they will notice it looks like an ak47 with an extended barrel and stock" this is the stupidest thing ive ever heard since the dragunov is based off the ak47 design... 05:36, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :I deleted it. 05:38, January 30, 2011 (UTC) RPM Error The RPM seems like it has an extra zero since it's greater than any other gun in the game. Reloading? I just noticed this the other day, but it appears that this is the only gun in CoD4 to put the magazine in with the users right hand. I'm not sure if it's worth putting in the trivia, but I found it pretty interesting. Tomhoppus 19:58, 11 August 2009 (UTC) Name of article? I thought articles were supposed to be named in the way they appear in-game. Shouldn't this be the "Dragunov" page and not the "SVD" page? 14:34, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :Articles have always been named after what they are really called although this seems to be changing now.-- 14:56, October 10, 2009 (UTC) ...So yes, no, on the move? 15:17, October 10, 2009 (UTC) :I say no but who cares about my opinion? -- 15:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Well, that's a bit harsh on your self. I think Darkman told me somewhere before that the pages should be titled like they are in-game, anyway. You can always rollback if I'm wrong, anyway. 23:30, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Is Dragunov effective against Juggernauts in MW2? Read the Wiki page, it clearly says that no, the Dragunov is ineffective against them. RiChess 08:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Can you kill a Juggernaut in MW2 using a single clip of Dragunov? 05:39, February 26, 2010 (UTC) No. TNT LotLP 15:26, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Scope Reticule? I put in the trivia that it uses its real life Scope Reticule. Why did someone change it last time? I know right? It's obvious it's the PSO-1 sight and it gets removed because we don't know for sure. then how about we put "appears to be" and all our problems are solved--TallgeeseIII 22:22, October 12, 2010 (UTC) I'll do that 22:38, October 13, 2010 (UTC) No real life information guys. Dolten Let's Talk 22:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Why not? it's just trivia -- TallgeeseIII 22:42, October 13, 2010 (UTC) # It is our policy. # We are a gaming Wiki, not a firearms Wiki. Dolten Let's Talk 22:44, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Could you please direct me to where I can read that policy? I fail to see what's wrong with including information on the sight, seeing how the sight itself is not a firearm. I'm an editor on the Combat Arms wiki and we include trivia about the real life version of each weapon. -- TallgeeseIII 22:50, October 13, 2010 (UTC) :Look here.We are NOT the Combar Arms Wiki, this is the CoDW. Dolten Let's Talk 22:59, October 13, 2010 (UTC) http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Duty_Wiki%3AWeapon_rules Here. 22:53, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Got it. -- TallgeeseIII 22:57, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Alright, I see it is against policy, but just saying that it 'uses a unique scope reticule' seems really odd to me. I know it says don't talk about real life weapons, but if it was briefly describing how it uses it's real life scope reticule, I think a small exception for Trivia would be alright. 01:16, October 14, 2010 (UTC) NO exeptions. EVER. Only do it if you have permission. and unique scope reticule doesn't describe it's use of it's real life scope, it described the Dragunov used a scope different to other Sniper Rifles. 02:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) well thats stupid i think there should be a whole section about real life like that the barret is almost the same weight as the stinger for example and hjust saying "it has an unique scope reticle" is stupid and might as well just not be there 2 of my trivia one was the barret and the other one was that the pp 2000 us actally a submachine gun in real life. in my opinion real life info should be allowed, - littleNemo We are here to tell you about how the gun operates in-game, not be a poor man's Wikipedia page. We did that at one time and it sucked. Darkman 4 07:31, October 17, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I do agree on 'unique scope reticle' sounds abit weird, I was wondering if we can use chevron?Wiki-waffle 13:00, October 29, 2010 (UTC) Problem with the Reticule In Black Ops, I have NEVER seen the unique chevron reticule before, and I use the Dragunov quite frequently. The article mentions the reticule may glitch to look like other reticules. If that's the case, then either my game is permanently glitched or some copies of the game just didn't include the chevrons at all. I'm on the PS3, btw, though I'm not sure if that has anything to do with it. --Ant423 04:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) I have made a thread about this on GameFAQs. Yesterday, the solution to the glitch was discovered. You'll find it in page 6: http://www.gamefaqs.com/boards/960188-call-of-duty-black-ops/57285125 General_Awesomo 12:42, December 13, 2010 (UTC) I have the xbox 360 and in mw2 the reticle is always incorrect for a dragunov when I play! I ticks me off. So much for realism. The reticle should be the same for a FPK, a PSL, Romak III, and/or stg 2001(?) rifle, which are not in the game. And the Dragunov only looks similar to the AKM. It uses a similare action to the Soviet Tokarev rifle of WWII. 01:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) ACOG Damage Okay, so the other day I was playing and the weapon was Dragunov w/ ACOG. I groaned, until I started killing guys in one hit in places like the stomach. I have tried with normal Dragunov and no such luck. could we add this to the article? (Though correct me if I am wrong) ACOG scopes typically reduce range in sniper rifles, so scoring one-hit kills (especially at a long distance) is a bit bizarre, especially if the regular scope couldn't do it. Then again, sway is reduced with the ACOG scope, so it became easier for you to aim at more vital body parts perhaps? --Ant423 17:38, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Did you ever consider for a moment that the player may have already taken some damage before you shot him? 23:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Something tells me that the "Unique Reticule" on the PSG1 and the Dragunov are Xbox and maybe PC exclusive. I play on PS3, and when I use the Dragunov or the PSG1 without any attachments, I NEVER see the unique reticule. I know the scope "glitches" sometimes, but it happens EVERY SINGLE TIME for me. Can someone confirm this for me? Cuz i dont have an xbox. Wrong Picture Is there a particular reason that the Black Ops era Dragunov is appearing on Modern Warfare 2 pages? User:Carbonite_0 01:27, April 16, 2011 (UTC) My Dragunov What i use with my dragunov is a variable scope and the Dragunov has a red camo, but what i dont like about the Dragunov is its scope reticle, its so small. Damage?? It makes no sense that the Dragunov would only do a 'one-shot' to the head based on its other hamperings. Can someone please confirm that this is correct via video or some other legitimate means? I would test it myself but have some resrictions present that disallow me to. Thanks, XboxHat 01:04, November 21, 2011 (UTC) You will need COD elite premium to see this https://elite.callofduty.com/elitetv or here's wickedshrapnel doing his thing http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a5W-EXIqow0 Thanks, sucks that this gun is so bad. I think that sledgehammer sucked reall hard on MW3's multiplayer...or whever made it. XboxHat 18:08, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Dragunov Recoil This is something I noticed while playing a private match. I was using a Dragunov with ACOG scope and Kick Proficiency. What i noticed was when the LAST round of the magazine ( ie the 10th bullet ) was fired in ADS, it threw off the players aim quite a lot, the recoil was much more than the other rounds. It went up and to the right and was really high. I tried this many times, and everytime I had the same result. I request someone to try this and then put it on the page. -spazzkay I don't get it "Despite being in most Call of Duty games the clips are still unchanged, except when equipped with Extended Mags." This is the stupidest sentence I ever read on this wiki. Why do you allow people to add bullshit like this but don't allow me to remove it? Firstly, of course the '''magazine '''is unchanged, why should it not be? Secondly, no, the extended mags attachment doesn't change the magazine model. It only did in Black Ops. Needs a Buff Does anyone else feel like the Dragunov needs a buff? It is outclassed by the RSASS in every way except movement speed. I think they need to make it more like the WA200 from MW2. Sundaydrinker (talk, ) 03:27, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Advanced Warfare For improvement reasons, please add a first-person image in higher quality, as well as it's ADS look and it's reloading animation. Your Sincerely -- SecretChipz123